


Breezy

by Cry3TearsLikeJ3T



Category: One Piece
Genre: I have one thought about Luffy in a skirt and I get soft, It's like 1am so I apologise if this has any errors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry3TearsLikeJ3T/pseuds/Cry3TearsLikeJ3T
Summary: Nami has an idea. An idea that involves putting Luffy in a skirt. He doesn't really get it but it sure is comfy and breezy.
Relationships: (established relationship), Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	Breezy

It was a beautiful and calm day, the Sunny was gently rocking and there was a warm, gentle breeze on the air. Most of the crew were relaxing and enjoying their much deserved and rare break with Robin sitting out and reading, Zoro sleeping against the mast, Usopp tinkering away and chatting with Chopper, Sanji making some interesting refreshment for the girls and Brook was playing a few softer sounding sounds. And while those members of the group were basking in the sun, the remainder were tucked away inside with Franky working away in his workshop and then finally, Nami and Luffy in the girl’s quarters.

Luffy didn’t have the slightest clue of why he was even ushered inside the girl’s room and then placed in front of a full body mirror. He wasn’t even _allowed_ inside this part of the ship and so for Nami to come and take him away from his fun with Usopp and Chopper, it was certainly odd.

“Uh Nami?” Luffy said, looking to the older girl, who was busy rummaging through her wardrobe.

“Yeah?” She replied, not bothering to spare him a glance.

“Why am I here? I thought you got mad if we came in here.”

“Well this is an exception because there’s something I need your help with,” Nami explained, and while this didn’t explain a thing, Luffy nodded along all the same.

It was a few more minutes before there was the sound of one final rustle before Nami then pulled something out of the wardrobe.

“Here we go!” She exclaimed triumphantly before whirling around and revealing what she’d been searching for this whole time.

In Nami’s hands was a skirt. A fairly short skirt that was the same shade of blue as Luffy’s shorts and looked quite soft and exactly the kind of thing you expected to see on the cover of some kind of romance novel, billowing in the wind. 

It was then, as Nami stood proudly holding it up with a smile on her face, that Luffy frowned, looking between the clothing and the girl. He still wasn’t sure what any of this meant or what it had to do with him. And Nami picked up on this confusion as she approached Luffy and spoke up.

“It’s cute, isn’t it? It’s exactly the same blue as your shorts.” 

“Uh I guess, but why are you showing me?” Luffy questioned, truly baffled by just how odd this situation was, and it was then that Nami sighed, lowering the skirt.

“Because I want you to try it on, obviously, I think you’d look really cute in it,” Nami said, and still, Luffy frowned. 

He wasn’t so much opposed to the idea, he’d never really thought about what he put on his body or what it said to people, but he just couldn’t help but feel like a giant question mark was ruling over his mind. Just _why_ did Nami want to see this and why so suddenly?

“Ok but why?” Nami looked as though she was seconds away from hitting a breaking point.

“Because Luffy, you always wear the same thing and I thought it would be nice to show you that other, similar options exist, so will you at least give it a try? Just for me, your very talented navigator who keeps you from harm?” Nami responded, and while Luffy felt it was a little odd for somebody with a temper like hers to talk about keeping him from harm, he agreed all the same.

“Ok but can I take it off if I don’t want it anymore?” Luffy asked, and Nami nodded, a slightly terrifying grin on her face.

After that, Nami shoved the skirt into Luffy’s hands before leaving the room in order to give her captain some privacy to change in. He’d stared at the skirt for a few moments before shrugging and beginning to strip off his shorts and sash.

He’d called out to Nami once he’d finished changing and the victorious and pleased look on her face told Luffy that he’d pulled the look off fairly well.

“You look amazing Luffy, I knew you’d suit it,” Nami remarked before she caught sight of the yellow sash on the floor.

“Hey, why don’t you put the sash back on? I bet it’d look really good,” Nami suggested, and Luffy didn’t argue, deciding to trust Nami on this considering she had a far broader knowledge on fashion.

Once he’d tied it and tightened it around his waist, Nami clapped her hands together.

“Awesome, you’re pulling this off a lot better than I thought.”

Luffy had appreciated the comments as he looked down at himself and then at his whole body in the mirror. He thought he looked decent enough, but again, he wasn’t entirely sure of what good fashion was since he wore such simple and similar clothes.

“So, what do you think of it?” Nami then asked, watching as Luffy swung his hips to see if the cloth would swish about, which, much to his delight, it did.

“It’s comfy I guess.”

“Good, I’m glad you like it, now, let’s head out, yeah? It’s really good weather and we should make the most of it,” Nami said, and Luffy tilted his head in confusion as he turned to face the taller girl.

“Don’t you want this back?” Luffy asked, but Nami shook her head.

“I don’t wear it anymore and besides, I think you should see how it feels when you’re outside, so come, let’s go.”

And so they did with Nami pushing her captain out the door.

“Ok, now go have fun and oh, make sure you show Zoro, ok? Good,” Nami said before she patted Luffy on the shoulder and left to sit with Robin like usual.

Luffy had watched as Nami sat in her usual seat beside Robin and instantly began talking, a very proud and smug expression on her face. Robin had looked over to Luffy before she smiled at the sight and waved. Luffy had waved back, still unsure of what exactly was happening.

However, he was quick to shrug it off as he caught sight of Usopp and Chopper sitting on the grass together. Luffy didn’t waste another second before he took off down the stairs and rushed over to his friends.

“Hey, I’m back, what are you guys doing?” Luffy greeted, hovering over the two.

Usopp and Chopper took a moment to respond as they looked up at their wide eyed captain, taking in the new part of his outfit for a second before responding.

“I’m just showing Chopper how to make his own slingshot since we wanted to have a competition to see who’s the better marksman,” Usopp explained, and now that sounded like fun.

“Oh can I make one too?” Luffy questioned, his eagerness showing through both his voice and body.

“Sure, take a seat if you think you can beat the great Usopp,” Usopp replied with a proud and challenging grin, which made Luffy laugh before an idea struck him.

“Oh I wanna get Zoro and see if he can do it…” Luffy trailed off as he looked around the deck and saw no sign of the swordsman, despite him being there earlier that day. It was only when Chopper spoke up that the captain turned his attention back to his friends.

“Why don’t you try the crows nest? That’s usually where he is.”

“Ok, thanks Chopper.”

Luffy then walked to the bottom of the ladder that lead up to the nest. He stared up to the hole that led into the room for a moment before deciding to save himself climbing and instead, just using his arms to slingshot himself to the top step.

Having grabbed onto the final step, Luffy peered into the crows nest and instantly saw Zoro doing some press ups. He was shirtless as usual and he had worked up quite the sweat considering he couldn’t have been up there too long, though that could be blamed on the warm weather and being trapped inside such a small room.

“Hey Zoro.” The swordsman didn’t stop at the sound of Luffy’s voice, but he did turn his head to face him.

“What’s up? Need something?” Zoro asked, and Luffy nodded.

“Yeah, Usopp’s having a contest to see who’s better at shooting with a slingshot,” Luffy explained, though it was apparent that Zoro failed to understand the importance of this or why it concerned him.

“And?”

“And I want you to come do it with us, it’ll be fun.” Zoro sighed.

“Luffy, I’m kinda busy right now.”

“Aww come on Zoro, please? I wanna see how who’s the best,” Luffy pleaded, but it didn’t seem to have much of an effect as the swordsman continued his rigorous workout.

“Can’t it wait till I’m done? I’ll be an hour at most,” Zoro questioned, but Luffy shook his head.

“Chopper and Usopp are getting ready for it now so it can’t,” Luffy said, and when Zoro still didn’t show any promising signals, he knew it was time for desperate measures. 

“And don’t you love me, Zoro?” Zoro froze.

Now this wasn’t out of shock or anything, no, the two had actually been officially together for a few months by this point and so it wasn’t unusual for the word to be spoken during such situations. Zoro’s reaction was very normal because no matter how times he heard it or saw any kind of challenge to his dedication to his captain, he felt as though he’d been struck…and Luffy knew this well. 

He didn’t say such things to be manipulative, that wasn’t in his nature. Instead, he said it with the good intention of getting to spend more time with his other half. And oh did it a work like a charm every single time.

Zoro had gritted his teeth like he usually did, as if he were trying to resist the strong urge to prove Luffy wrong by caving. But it didn’t take long for him to give up and stand up from his workout.

“Of course I love you, but that’s not why I’m doing this, ok?” Zoro had said as he picked up his shirt and began redressing himself. 

Luffy had grinned at this before he began climbing back, soon deciding to just jump down the rest of the way.

Once he’d regrouped with Usopp and Chopper, he made sure to follow the sniper’s instructions carefully when he got to crafting his slingshot. And after he’d completed it, he made sure to make Zoro’s as well to save his first mate the trouble.

“Ok, let’s go over the rules, Nami, Robin and Brook will be our audience and the goal is to knock over as many targets as possible in twenty seconds, which then leads to the final round where you have to hit this target as close to the centre as possible,” Usopp explained as he held up a cardboard circle, which had a few colourful rings drawn around it and a bullseye in the centre.

“Who’re you gonna cheer for guys? My money’s on Usopp, I mean he is our sniper after all,” Nami asked, looking between her fellow audience members.

“I’ll be cheering for Chopper as he’s always surprising us,” Robin replied, smiling down at the reindeer, who seemed very pleased by this.

“Then I’ll be cheering for our captain, don’t worry Luffy, you’ve got this!” Brook cheered.

The three competitors then got to work on setting up targets anywhere and everywhere around the deck. And once they’d done that, the three lined up with Luffy at the front, Chopper behind and Usopp last. It was then time to wait for their final rival.

“What are you guys waiting for?” Nami questioned, and Luffy pointed up to the crows nest.

“Zoro, he said he would join us,” Luffy said, and while this seemed to surprise the three observing crew members, it didn’t stop a suspicious smile from spreading across Nami’s face. It was only then that Luffy remembered that the navigator had wanted him to show off his new look with the swordsman. And so Luffy assumed that that was the purpose behind the smile.

“That’s great, I bet he’ll have a great time when he shows up,” Nami said.

It didn’t take much longer for Zoro to then come climbing down and make his way over to the group. Luffy had to lean around to see the swordsman standing behind Usopp at the back, their view to each other blocked almost completely.

“Alright, I think it’s time you guys get started, Luffy, why don’t you step up?” Nami said, and it truly was puzzling to hear her urging them on, like she was desperate to see this all play out. Usually Nami preferred to sit back with a drink and didn’t pay much mind to their games.

“Ok.”

And that’s exactly what he did, not knowing that this very action would lead to a series of events.

He took his turn and successfully knocked down a fair number of the targets, earning him a round of applause from the audience and his rivals…or almost all his rivals as he found out the moment turned back around. Everyone was clapping aside from Zoro.

Luffy wasn’t sure why Zoro looked so shocked, his one eye as wide as it could go as he stared at the captain…or to be more precise, the skirt he was wearing. The younger boy had then looked down and back up again before he decided to join the back of the line with the other, allowing Chopper to have his go.

“Is something wrong?” Luffy asked, choosing to stand beside and not behind Zoro, who, now that he was close enough to see, was growing increasingly red in the face.

“Uh no but where did you get that?” Zoro replied, glancing down sparingly. 

“Oh, Nami wanted me to wear it, I dunno why, but I guess it’s ok, it feels kinda breezy which is nice,” Luffy said, and the death glare that Zoro shot Nami, who simply winked at him with yet another triumphant smile on her face, was one that could kill. And Luffy really felt like he was missing out on something.

“Is it bothering you? I can go change?” Luffy suggested, not wanting to distract or upset Zoro in any way before it was turn. However, Zoro was quick to turn his attention back to the shorter boy upon hearing this.

“No it’s fine, I was just surprised is all and besides, I don’t get to tell you what you can and can’t wear.” And Luffy simply nodded before he realised that Usopp had finished his turn and that he’d knocked over every target.

The competition then continued without a problem and they all cheered for Usopp when he came out as the winner, which was expected but still nice to see the sniper so pleased with himself.   
And while the group decided to have a special meal in honour of Usopp’s victory that very evening, Luffy found it hard to enjoy himself as well as he usually did, which was a surprise to himself considering just how much he loved to eat and celebrate with his friends. This was due to the fact that Zoro had departed from it fairly early. Luffy felt unsettled by this and couldn’t help but question if this was all because of the skirt. Sure, Zoro seemed had seemed fairly flustered by it, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t an issue. 

So with this weighing on him, Luffy left, shocking every member of the crew into silence until he’d left and closed the door behind him. It was dark out by this point but there was the light from the kitchen to guide Luffy over to the mast, where he found his first mate resting once more.

Luffy didn’t hesitate once he was stood over Zoro to drop down and rest himself comfortably on the other’s lap, his knees spread on either side of the swordsman’s legs. Zoro didn’t even stir at this as this was normal for the two, it was instead Luffy who initiated the conversation.

“Are you mad?” 

“No, what gave you that idea?” Zoro asked, his eye remaining shut.

“You left earlier, so I wanna know why, is it because I’m wearing Nami’s skirt?” 

Zoro had opened his eye to this and his usual stern expression softened at the sight of Luffy’s troubled face.

“No, I already told you before, I’m just annoyed with Nami is all, I’m sorry if it seemed like it was directed at you.” And while it was certainly a relief to hear this, it didn’t rid Luffy of his confusion as he tilted his head in his usual puzzled fashion.

“What did Nami do wrong?” Luffy had asked, and when Zoro fell silent as he looked away, his face already showing hints of red, he knew had to press for answers.

“Come on, tell me, please Zoro? Because you love me, so you have to tell me now,” Luffy persisted, which only seemed to make matters worse as the deep blush spread like wildfire across the other’s face, but it did the trick all the same as Zoro did speak.

“There was this bet going on with the crew, it was stupid, but they wanted to see if they could make me get like this for some reason, it was Nami’s idea, but they kept trying stuff and it wouldn’t work and then I guess Nami came up with the skirt idea, so she won and I’m annoyed that she even came up with the stupid bet in the first place,” Zoro explained, and while something that like would never have bothered Luffy, he knew that Zoro was somebody who prided himself on his composure and so the simple act of blushing and getting flustered was enough to weigh on his mind.

“So you do like it then?” Luffy questioned, already feeling his usual desire to drag out Zoro’s softer side coming out. 

“Anybody would like it when it’s on you,” Zoro murmured, and Luffy couldn’t help but let out a laugh before he closed the space between the two of them, wrapping his arms around his first mate’s neck for a tight hug, which was returned with just as firm a grip.

“Well Nami said I could keep it so I think I’ll wear it more since you like it and I like you,” Luffy said as he pulled back slightly to rest their foreheads together.

It was a miracle that the swordsman didn’t go up in flames that night.


End file.
